


we're insane but not alone

by notthebigspoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Evil Space Boyfriends, Evil Space Husbands, Fluff, M/M, fluff for days, i'ma rot your damn teeth out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I’ve met your father and that this actually kind of makes a lot of sense. Never got to play. Explains the stick up your ass.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're insane but not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Live to Rise by Soundgarden.

“What the devil are you doing, Ren?”

This seems to have been Hux’s phrase of choice since he met Snoke’s golden boy. It’s been uttered with varying degrees of fury (the first few times), aggravation, amusement, and, in recent years, even affection. Today’s inflection is curiosity.

They’re planetside for the first time since the construction of the Imperial Palace was completed. Hux is not particularly enthused by it, the project ran over budget and overdue. (Those responsible had been dealt with.) Kylo, on the other hand, has been something bordering on elated. It makes no sense and Hux has made it four days without indulging the man’s need for attention by asking what’s going on. There’s a limit to how much one can take. Hux’s limit is watching Kylo, shirtless in sleep pants, hair pulled back in a sloppy knot on the back of his head, starting to scale the balustrade of the balcony.

Hux clears his throat, gives him a sharp, expectant look. “Ren. What. The Devil. Are. You. Doing?”

“Relax, I won’t jump.” Kylo responds, flashing him a curling grin. “Come here.”

For a moment, Hux refuses to play along with the nonsense but after reflecting, he rises and pads out into the sunlight. The sky is bright, clear, the air cold and still. The balcony of his suite overlooks a private courtyard, walled and accessible only by himself and Kylo. Even yet, he peers around, huffing when Kylo pushes a hand through his hair and tells him to relax. 

“Don’t make me ask you again.”

“When I was…” Kylo tips his head, considering the words before carefully. “When I was younger, one of the places I lived, it was surrounded by this terraced garden. I used to walk on the railings.”

“You’re not walking on these railings.” Hux states flatly. “If you fell-”

“I won’t. I was really good at it.”

“Kylo-!”

It’s too late, of course. His lover climbs up with ease, looming far overhead. A rising breeze ruffles his hair and he walks easily, lifting his face to the sky as a rare, bright smile crosses his face. His balance is perfect but Hux still feels as if his heart is in his throat. He reaches up and grabs Kylo’s hand, scowling when the knight chuckles and hops down. Kylo places his hands on Hux’s shoulders, smoothing them down his arms.

“Come on. Don’t tell me you never did anything of the sort. All kids climb on things, don’t they?”

Hux rolls his eyes. “I grew up on a ship, Kylo. What do you think?”

“I think I’ve met your father and that this actually kind of makes a lot of sense. Never got to play. Explains the stick up your ass.” Kylo snickers, completely unaffected by Hux’s scowl. He turns Hux toward the railing, pushes him a bit. “I won’t stand for it. Come on, get up there.”

“Ren-”

“I’m not going to assassinate you. I don’t want your crown. Well, I do want it, but just because I like putting it on you.” Kylo says. He gives Hux a winning smile, presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I won’t let you fall.”

“This… is completely undignified.” Hux sighs, defeated. 

All things considered, he ignores Kylo’s impertinent peal of laughter and allows the younger man to help him onto the railing. Competent though he is, his skill does not extend to walking on railings. (And why the hell should it?) He feels himself wobble and his stomach rolls nervously until Kylo’s fingers are lacing through his, holding him steady. Kylo’s face is prideful, delighted as he coaxes Hux to take a few steps, carefully guiding him.

For that, Hux considers the experiment worthy and his tone is less biting than it could be when he stops and says that he’s had enough. He starts to dismount on his own but he’s stopped by Kylo carefully turning him so that they’re facing. He wraps an arm around Hux’s waist and lifts him down. Hux is gently placed on his feet and a soft kiss is pressed to his lips.

“Fun?”

“I’m still convinced that this ‘missed childhood experiences’ ruse of yours is part of an elaborate assassination plot.”

Kylo grins, kisses him again. “Then I suppose you don’t want dessert tonight.”

“... dessert, you said?” Hux asks, trying and failing to show disinterest. He has a damnable sweet tooth, perhaps because he never had them growing up. Perhaps Kylo is correct on a few points.

“Mmhmm. Spice cake. You’ve never had anything like it, but if you think I’m attempting to kill you-”

“I’ll risk it.”


End file.
